Héroes de Fuego
by Erini
Summary: Kagome es hija de un prospero mercader, su vida cambiará cuando su ciudad sea atacada, su padre asesinado y un extraño caballero la rescate.Kagome está atrapada con dos extraños en un monasterio...que sucederá? InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

_**Héroes de Fuego**_

_Kagome es hija de un mercader y vive una existencia tranquila, aunque su vida cambiará cuando su aldea sea invadida por el ejército real. Descubrirá que su vida no es lo que ella cree. Inuyasha es un joven que vive atrapado por las sombras de un pasado funesto y que ansia la muerte para acabar con su sufrimiento. ¿Podrán ambos encontrar la felicidad? _

_Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes_

Capitulo 1 "La calma antes de la tormenta"

_La luna iluminaba tenuemente la noche en Kingsbridge, un guardia caminaba lentamente por la muralla, podría decirse que casi con desgano, el frío helaba los huesos del hombre. De pronto escuchó un ruido, se acercó al borde para ver que era… nunca volvió a ver la luz del día ni sabría que su familia moriría poco tiempo después solo cayó pesadamente sobre el cemento mientras unas manos recias lo sujetaron y escondieron el cadáver. El ejército del rey había entrado a la ciudad._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome! –gritaba un hombre mayor, parecía que buscaba a alguien. De pronto su atención se centro en una puerta, abrió suavemente y encontró a la muchacha durmiendo inocentemente, sin escuchar los gritos.

¿Acaso quieres matarme? ¿No oyes que Souta y yo te llamábamos? Hay que cargar la carreta, partimos al amanecer a comprar la lana, nos retrasamos bastante este invierno pero no quería viajar en medio de una nevada…

Kagome se incorporó despacio, no le apetecía cargar fardos de lana toda la madrugada, pero o se levantaba o tendría que dejar a su hermano acarrear con todo su trabajo. Ella sabía que Souta no era un niño muy fuerte, de contextura débil el niño era pálido y enfermizo aunque su hermana lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Se cambió rápidamente y se dirigió al cobertizo allí pasó las siguientes horas guardando solo lo absolutamente necesario para el viaje.

Su padre era un mercader de lanas, recordaba que de niña había vivido en una gran casa en la capital del reino, no estaba segura si el hecho que fuera un recuerdo de su infancia agrandaba las dimensiones de sus recuerdos o si esto era real.

Al nacer Souta todo cambió, su madre enfermó gravemente y falleció al poco tiempo, el niño no la recordaba.

Kagome cargaba la carreta cuando de pronto recordó algo, se puso pálida y corrió a su cuarto. Pero ya era muy tarde. Su padre estaba ahí con un libro en sus manos.

Kagome! ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que no te está permitido leer? Es pecado, la mujer debe inclinar su cabeza ante el hombre y ganará el cielo siendo una buena madre. Estos libros no te dejaran nada bueno.- Su padre estaba furioso, pocas veces lo había visto de esa manera.

Papá…yo…no tengo excusa, lo siento…-murmuró Kagome apenada, no porque realmente creyera que leer estaba mal, ¿Cómo algo tan maravilloso solo debía estar permitido a los hombres? Sino porque había sido una tonta por dejar el libro en su cama.

Vete de aquí, fuera de mi vista.- Akira estaba enojado, en el fondo sabía que el amor de su hija por el conocimiento no era algo malo, pero era conciente de que muchas mujeres habían muerto en la hoguera acusadas de brujería solo por saber leer y escribir. No quería que su hija fuera lastimada por fanáticos. Era mejor que no corriera riesgos y si esto significaba vivir en la ignorancia que así fuera.

Ya tenían bastante problemas en el condado sin contar con la inquisición Había oído rumores de otros mercaderes que el rey planeaba matar al conde que gobernaba allí para darle el condado como regalo a un consejero, un guerrero extranjero que había conocido en la guerra en Tierra Santa. Se contaba que este era un asesino sanguinario, usaba una armadura negra como la noche, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre cuando se enfurecía y si no eran amarillos como el veneno. Los más creativos incluso habían dicho que comía la carne de sus enemigos. Akira no creía ni la mitad de esos creativos inventos pero sentía la tensión en el ambiente, el conde había llamado a sus caballeros al castillo pocos días antes dejando la ciudad desprotegida. Aunque la nevada debía de haber retrasado el ataque no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Salió apesadumbrado al exterior de su casa, alguien gritaba a sus espaldas.

Padre! Padre! – gritaba un niño de unos once años aunque parecía menor de lo que realmente era.

Hay fuego! Las casas están ardiendo!- gritó el pequeño

Hijo quiero que entres y busques a Kagome ¿Me entiendes? Agarren una capa y vayan al establo, los veo allí, apresúrense!- dijo Akira, la voz le temblaba y Souta comprendió que su padre tenía miedo, algo andaba mal.

Cuando Souta entró al cuarto de su hermana esta ya estaba lista, había visto el fuego pocos minutos antes, sostenía en sus manos los abrigos de ambos y una bolsa con alimentos. El niño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

No quiero morir Kag…- murmuró,- no se si estoy listo para ir con mama…

Todo estará bien Souta, papá va a cuidarnos, vamos ya nos debe estar esperando.-Kagome intentaba sonar convencida de lo que decía pero en verdad sentía como el miedo le corría por todo el cuerpo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Akira caminó hacia el fondo de la casa, contó cinco pasos frente a un árbol y comenzó a excavar, casi al instante encontró una caja de bronce, la abrió rápidamente, saco una espada y una pequeña daga. Se ciño la espada al cinto y ocultó la daga en la bolsa en la cual llevaba el dinero.

Al entrar al establo se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, no se oía ningún sonido…camino suavemente hacia atrás con la intención de salir de allí pero antes de llegar a la puerta vio que sus dos caballos estaban muertos sobre la paja limpia que Souta y el habían puesto esa misma mañana. Oyó un grito desgarrador que llegó hasta sus oidos.

Por favor que no sea mi pequeña…!. Pensó para si Akira mientras corría en busca de sus hijos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome y Souta caminaban hacía el establo cuando un par de voces los obligaron a detenerse.

Oh… vaya que tenemos aquí, si es una dulce muchachita, ¿No Bansái?El sujeto que decía esto era un hombre alto y un poco robusto con aspecto depravado. Su compañero era por el contrario bastante bajo y calvo con una gran barba sucia y mal recortada.

Es una chica muy bella, no debería andar sola en días como hoy el enano repulsivo se relamió los labios.

No tocareis a mi hermana par de cerdos!- grito Souta en un ataque de valor. Que le costaría muy caro.

Nadie te ha dirigido la palabra mocoso- dijo el alto propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago y en el rostro dejándolo atontado.

El enano se acerco a Kagome con una mirada llena de lascivia.

Kagome! Souta!- gritó Akira sacando la espada para hacer frente a los mercenarios.

Desgraciadamente Akira era ya un hombre mayor y jamás había aprendido esgrima o siquiera peleado en su vida, intento hacer frente lo mejor que pudo a los dos soldados pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban y su falta de habilidad lo convertía en un blanco fácil de los dos hombres. A los pocos minutos su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, la sangre manaba de su pecho y su pierna derecha tenía un tajo de la cadera hasta la entrepierna. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. De pronto cayó al suelo ante una estocada de Bansái.

El enano con los ojos rojos se acercó a Souta con intención de acabar con el niño para poder divertirse a su gusto con su hermana pero en el instante en que iba a atravesarle el corazón con su espada cayo muerto.

Un soldado de armadura negra lo había matado, sin esfuerzo peleó unos segundos con el otro dejándole un tajo en la cara desde la frente hasta la oreja. Con el rostro cubierto de sangre el mercenario corrió lejos de allí.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno este es mi primer fic, debe tener como mil errores asi qe espero comentarios! Manden reviews porfa


	2. camino al monasterio

**Héroes de Fuego**

_Kagome es hija de un mercader y vive una existencia tranquila, aunque su vida cambiará cuando su aldea sea invadida por el ejército real. Descubrirá que su vida no es lo que ella cree. Inuyasha es un joven que vive atrapado por las sombras de un pasado funesto y que ansia la muerte para acabar con su sufrimiento. ¿Podrán ambos encontrar la felicidad? _

_Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes_

Capitulo 2 "Camino al monasterio"

_Un soldado de armadura negra lo había matado, sin esfuerzo peleó unos segundos con el otro dejándole un tajo en la cara desde la frente hasta la oreja. Con el rostro cubierto de sangre el mercenario corrió lejos de allí._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El hombre se acerco rápidamente a Kagome, la joven se encontraba desmayada en el suelo acurrucada como una niña pequeña. Esa escena le recordó muchas otras…en las cuales los pequeños que yacían en esa posición no eran tan afortunados como la muchacha sino que ya habían encontrado el descanso eterno.

La sacudió suavemente.

Despierta niña, deben salir de aquí.- su rostro era impasible, ninguna emoción surcaba su cara. Se sacó el yelmo para ver mejor.

Pequeño ven aquí!- Busca los caballos frente a tu casa y tráelos inmediatamente, si ves a un hombre alto de ojos azules dile que venga, su nombre es Miroku. Es un templario muchacho, solo busca a un hombre con una cruz roja en su espalda-dijo esto y miro a la chica, esta comenzaba a incorporarse y al verlo comenzó a gritar de forma desaforada.

Asesino! Maldito ignorante! Crees que por tener un arma eres mejor que los demás!- por ultimo se levantó y escupió en su cara - Bastardo!-

El soldado se levanto y agarro a Kagome de ambos brazos mientras le decía – Tu padre está muriendo, quizás quieras ayudarlo- dijo esto y se alejó a revisar el cadáver del mercenario.

Papá!- dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a su padre, estarás bien, te lo prometo-sollozo sujetando el cuerpo de su padre entre sus brazos.

Hay que conseguir un médico o algo papá todo se solucionará. Souta! Donde estabas?- Kagome vió como su hermano le entregaba las riendas de un caballo a el sujeto ese. Detrás suyo venia otro vestido igual. Ambos llevaban las armaduras convencionales el yelmo el peto el faldón pero sobre todo esto tenían una aljuba (como una túnica) blanca con una cruz roja en sus espaldas. El primer hombre era alto a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba completamente protegido por su armadura debía tener una excelente contextura físico, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve y los ojos entre amarillo y dorado. El segundo caballero tenía rasgos más ordinarios pelo azabache como el de kagome y ojos azules, ella y el perfectamente hubieran pasado por hermanos.

-Kagome! Viste como nos defendió ese caballero!- Kagome comprendió en ese instante que probablemente debían sus vidas a ese extraño y ella lo había insultado gravemente. Un agravio como el suyo podía causar que los vendieran como esclavos o incluso algo peor…

-Inuyasha, debemos irnos rápido de aquí, pronto vendrán más – susurro el pelinegro al guerrero que se asemejaba a un albino.

-No podemos dejarlos solos Miroku, los matarían apenas nos marchemos, el viejo va a morir eso es seguro pero debemos llevarlos al monasterio.-

-Estás loco?! Los monjes jamás dejarían que entre una mujer en edad de casadera. Exaltaría a todos los novicios… -suspiró- tienes razón, no podemos dejarlos aquí, que hacemos con el padre?-

Se queda- dijo de forma instantánea Inuyasha

-No abandonaré a mi padre aquí!- Gritó kagome irrumpiendo en la conversación, lagrimas surcaban su rostro.- Por favor… se los suplico-rogó mientras se arrodillaba frente a ellos.

Grrrr Inuyasha no soportaba oir a las mujeres llorando, se sintió como la peor basura por haber propuesto abandonar al viejo.

-Llevémoslo, si de casualidad se salva no nos tendremos que preocupar por el futuro de sus vástagos- finalizó

-Gracias, de verdad- dijo Kagome mientras tomaba la mano de Souta e Inuyasha cargaba al agonizante Akira.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El monasterio se hallaba en las afueras de la ciudad, junto a un bosque el cual era muy temido por los aldeanos. Se decía que allí moraba el espíritu de un hombre el cual había sido engañado por el amor de su vida quedando prisionero eternamente en el corazón del lugar.

Al llegar al monasterio entró primero Miroku con Akira en sus brazos, fue rápidamente atendido y llevaron a ambos al hospital de los monjes. No había un medico propiamente dicho sino un hermano herbolario que hacia las veces de doctor y jardinero.

Habían decidido entrar separados para que no les prohibieran la entrada por Kagome, no deseaban que la chica se sintiera culpable si rechazaban ayudar a su padre si estaba ella presente.

Inuyasha se alegró de haber hecho esa desición ya que al entrar se le pregunto quien era la joven y el niño.-Como sabe mi señor, no está permitido el ingreso de mujeres solteras al recinto.-

Miró al monje con una mirada glacial y contestó

-Son mi esposa y mi hijo- monje entrometido pensó. Suplicó al cielo que la niña esa se mantuviera la boca cerrada, un paso en falso y los echarían.

Kagome se quedó de piedra al oír esto pero se callo, si lo decía debía ser por un buen motivo.

Le mostraré su habitación señor, el niño puede dormir con los novicios- dijo mientras avanzaban por un oscuro corredor.

Kagome pensaba en su padre,- sobreviviría….?-

Inuyasha en el problema en que se había metido. –Demonios- masculló, el era solo un caballero, prefería matar diez sarracenos antes que lidiar con una mujer.

Souta cabeceaba y pensaba a que hora servirían la cena.

Todos avanzaban por el oscuro corredor, afuera la lluvia apagaba las cosas incendiadas por los mercenarios del rey, los aldeanos se disponian a contar a sus muertos y darles sepultura. Mientras que en una torre del monasterio Akira ardía en fiebre y respiraba dificultosamente.


	3. noche de tormenta

**Héroes de Fuego**

Inuyasha no me pertenece aunque ojala así fuera!!!

_Todos avanzaban por el oscuro corredor, afuera la lluvia apagaba las cosas incendiadas por los mercenarios del rey, los aldeanos se disponían a contar a sus muertos y darles sepultura. Mientras que en una torre del monasterio Akira ardía en fiebre y respiraba dificultosamente._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Aquí está su habitación mi señor, espero sea de su agrado- el monje se apresuró a marcharse al instante en el cual entraron al cuarto. Souta lo siguió, y lo llevó al pabellón donde dormían los novicios.

-Quisiera disculparme por lo que dije…no era mi intención ofenderlo…-sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, Inuyasha se volteó y comenzó a quitarse las botas como si no hubiera nadie más en el cuarto.

-No pienso arrojarme a tus pies para que aceptes mis disculpas entendido?! Quien te crees que eres? Estúpido…- Kagome se sentía profundamente ofendida el no era quien para ignorarla de ese modo.

Se levantó y se fue del cuarto cerrando con un portazo. Ya fuera se preguntó donde estaría su padre. Por lo general el hospital en los monasterios estaba en lugares apartados para evitar contagios, las comunidades de monjes eran pequeñas y cerradas, una epidemia podía ser fatal para todos sus miembros. Comenzó a vagar por los corredores cuando de pronto sintió unas manos que sujetaban fuertemente sus hombros, Kagome chilló como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo hasta que oyó una voz que la tranquilizo.

-¡Señorita! Va a lograr que crean que deseo matarla dijo Miroku riendo amigablemente

-Deseaba ver a mi padre…, me disculpo por lo del grito- Estaba más tranquila, la presencia de ese hombre la hacia sentirse segura aunque debía admitir que estando con Inuyasha tenía ganas de pegarle con una cacerola por la cabeza.

-La llevaré, pero debo advertirle que estaba dormido cuando lo deje, lo mejor para el sería descansar perdió mucha sangre y su recuperación aun no es segura, le prometo que mañana podrá verlo.- Ahora con su permiso debo retirarme, es la hora de las maitines.-se marchó caminando despacio segundos después desapareció.

Desconsolada Kagome se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto… ese maldito descarado… decir que estaban casados… si se hubiera quedado callado ahora tendría un cuarto para ella sola y no estaría obligada a compartir su cama con aquel hombre. Es cierto, había salvado a su padre, pero esto no la convertía en una furcia ni le daba derechos sobre ella.No sabía porque pero tenía unas ganas increíbles de descansar, seguramente los acontecimientos del día la habían agotado. Suspiró-Hace unas horas era completamente normal… íbamos a comprar la lana al igual que todos los años…papa haría chistes en el camino, Souta fingiría entenderlos y los tres reirían felizmente…Ahora estaba encerrada en un monasterio con dos extraños uno de ellos al parecer era monje aunque tenia armadura y espada y el otro… bueno… mejor ni mencionarlo…-

Abrió la puerta suavemente para no hacer ningún ruido, al entrar a la habitación noto que no había nadie acostado en la cama como ella suponía, Inuyasha estaba en una esquina del cuarto apoyado contra la pared.

-Kikyo… no por favor… no tu…- lagrimas caían por su pálido rostro descendiendo hacia su ropa.-No te vayas…Kikyo… no me dejes solo…- Kagome sintió pena por el, seguramente Kikyo era su esposa o prometida y esta lo había abandonado o algo semejante.

Tomo una de las mantas que cubrían la cama y la coloco sobre el inocente durmiente. Luego se acostó e intentó conciliar el sueño.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Horas después se levantó, no había podido dormir prácticamente nada siempre que lograba dormirse las pesadillas de los sucesos del día anterior regresaban a su mente. La imagen de su padre cubierto de sangre, los mercenarios, y por último siempre aparecía Inuyasha para rescatarla pero cuando al fin pasaba el peligro una mujer lo llamaba y este se marchaba con ella.

Se sentía estupida por tenerle celos a la mujer del sueño. Porque ella podía tener a Inuyasha…eran sus sueños. Finalmente se levanto y salio del cuarto. Caminó durante un largo rato por el monasterio, las paredes de piedra eran grises y frías. Encontró una capilla mientras caminaba pero las imágenes de sufrimiento que colgaban de las paredes la disuadieron a entrar a orar por su padre.

Afuera la lluvia aun caía y cada tanto se oían los truenos causados por la tormenta. Cuando ya estaba pensando en regresar vio una puerta entreabierta, la movió lentamente y al entrar vio paredes cubiertas de estantes con libros, atriles con pergaminos bellamente escritos y dibujados, maravillada entró al cuarto y revisó los libros. La mayoría eran textos religiosos como Biblias escritos de San Agustín o libros enteros dedicados al estudio de la regla de San Benito. Al fondo del ultimo armario halló textos en griego los cuales no entendía y junto a estos lo que parecia ser las traducciones de los mismos. No tardo mucho en enfrascarse en la lectura de la traducción de "Ética" uno de los escritos de Aristóteles.

El tiempo pasó sin que fuera consciente de este, disfrutaba cada instante de su lectura, leer no solo era una cuestión de placer para ella en ese momento era una forma de evadir la realidad imaginarse en otro lugar muy distinto. Si lo leía podía estar en Grecia en la época de Aristóteles con la ayuda de una de las velas que había traído de su cuarto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Flash back_

-_Me cuesta mami… no puedo leer…- una niña de seis años estaba sentada en el jardín junto a una mujer alta y blanca como la luna, su cabello era negro como el ala del cuervo y lacio sin una sola ondulación. Sus ojos eran azules al igual que los de la niña, la cual era una pequeña replica de su madre solo que su cabello era mucho más ondulado, como si sus rizos salvajes no se dejaran controlar._

_-Kagome, es natural que te cueste. Pero debes de recordar porque aprendes todo esto, pueden quitarte la libertad de tu cuerpo pero no la de tu alma. Siempre serás libre si puedes pensar y decidir por ti misma.-_

_-Nadie sabe lo que ocurre en tu interior pequeña- La mujer sonrió cariñosamente pero luego empezó a toser fuertemente Kagome se asustó al ver que su mami escupió sangre sobre el pasto._

_-Creo que me iré a acostar un rato, sigue practicando Kagome volveré en un rato…-_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_La vela se había consumido casi por completo._

Suspiró, como extrañaba a su madre, su padre era un buen hombre pero no era lo mismo. Naneko le había enseñado a leer a sumar y a restar pero lo más importante, ella le aseguraba que no había nada malo en aprender la alentaba incluso cuando sus errores superaban con creces sus logros.

En ese instante oyó un ruido, -quizás sea un trueno… me asusto de nada- dijo Kagome suavemente mientras reía.

Una brisa helada surcó el cuarto y la ya consumida vela se apagó. Alguien abrió la puerta, Kagome contuvo la respiración si era un monje estaría en graves problemas.

Imagino escenas horribles donde la acusaban de ladrona y todos la miraban con desdén Inuyasha le decía a Miroku – Sabía que no teníamos que salvarlos… no son más que un par de aldeanos insignificantes –

Pero el que abrió la puerta no era un monje, una figura alta e imponente se acercó a ella.

-Gracias al cielo estás aquí! Como se te ocurrió irte en mitad de la noche? Acaso no eres consciente de lo peligroso que puede ser! Cuando desperté y no estabas creí que… ¿Qué es eso?- dijo al ver el libro que Kagome sostenía en sus manos.

-Ahhh….esto? no es nada… un libro que encontré por aquí…ya sabes uno de esas traducciones que hacen los monjes… mira.- dijo alcanzándole el libro con su mano.

Inuyasha tomó el libro con ambas manos pero algo no cuadraba en la escena, Kagome se dio cuenta que el libro estaba al revés. Inuyasha no sabía leer.

Kagome se sonrojó, no podía creer que el hombre que tenia frente a ella no podía disfrutar de la misma manera que ella ese libro.

-Inuyasha… ¿entiendes lo que está escrito en el libro?

El caballero arrojó el libro al otro extremo de la habitación.

-Crees que eres mejor que yo no? – Ustedes los burgueses son todos iguales, si tienen el dinero suficiente son capaces de arrastrar a todos hacia el abismo…Fehh niña molesta…

-Yo…yo no creo eso Inuyasha…jamás pensaría eso de ti, además puedes aprender, si quieres podría enseñarte…yo podría…-

-Gracias niña-dijo sonriendo-te lo agradezco, quizás algún día…-

-Queria pedirte una cosa…más bien preguntarte algo…-Kagome se detuvo de pronto como si la misma idea de decirlo no la convenciera del todo.-¿Quienes son ustedes dos? ¿Por qué estaban en la aldea? ¿Quién los envió?-

-Esas son muchas preguntas, pero me temo que algunas seré incapaz de responderlas, igualmente contestaré todo lo que sea posible.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Tashio y estoy al servicio del rey Onigumo, Miroku es un templario, un monje guerrero cuya misión es defender a los peregrinos que viajen a tierra santa.

-¿Eres un monje?- Kagome estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que existieran monjes que usaran espadas y pelearan como guerreros.

-No- contestó riendo Inuyasha –Yo no soy monje, tampoco me aceptarían ya que mi sangre no es lo suficientemente digna para ello…- El peliblanco prosiguió con la explicación.

-Como consecuencia de las cruzadas se crearon órdenes militares.  
Estas son órdenes de caballeros que apoyan a los cristianos en la reconquista de los lugares santos de Palestina. Su ferocidad es tal que los se convirtieron en los enemigos más odiados por los árabes.  
Una de estas órdenes es la de los Templarios, fundada para proteger el santo sepulcro en Jerusalén.  
Los templarios llevan una capa o vestido blanco con una cruz roja (como Miroku) y juran los mismos votos que los monjes benedictinos: pobreza, castidad y obediencia.  
Los árabes los detestan, gracias a ellos logré huir de tierra santa.- Inuyasha iba a proseguir con su relato cuando se oyeron pasos por el corredor.

-Deberíamos escondernos, y rápido-susurró

Kagome asintió y se ocultó detrás de un escritorio mientras inuyasha se escondía tras un armario.

Alguien entró, vestía el hábito de monje y llevaba la cabeza rasurada aunque no se podía distinguir su rostro debido a la oscuridad. Revisó la biblioteca y se marchó apresuradamente como si le disgustara caminar por ahí a la noche.

-Mejor vayamos a nuestro cuarto antes de meternos en más problemas. Sirven el desayuno a las siete en invierno y supongo que querrás vera tu padre lo antes posible-tomó a Kagome de la mano y la sacó del cuarto.

Esa noche Kagome soñó con Aristóteles, su madre e Inuyasha….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno este cap es un poco más largo, el anterior que había escrito me quedo demasiado corto…

Muchisimas gracias a

Kagome Yumika, Cami, Kunoichi Mili-chan y Cattita por los reviews

Por favor MANDEN reviews , son el mejor pago q se nos puede dar!

Nos vemos


	4. revelaciones

**HÉROES DE FUEGO**

_-Mejor vayamos a nuestro cuarto antes de meternos en más problemas. Sirven el desayuno a las siete en invierno y supongo que querrás vera tu padre lo antes posible-tomó a Kagome de la mano y la sacó del cuarto._

_Esa noche Kagome soñó con Aristóteles, su madre e Inuyasha…._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Inuyasha- susurró suavemente el pelinegro- Levántate es importante, ven conmigo a la enfermería- la voz de Miroku sonaba en extremo seria algo tan inusual en el que era motivo más que suficiente para obedecerle.

-¿Que sucede Miroku?- preguntó mientras observaba a la joven que dormía placidamente en la cama. Sus cabellos negros contrastaban con su pálido rostro.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad?- dijo el templario

-estás loco Miroku, ¿no ves lo escuálida que es?-refutó Inuyasha

-Pero podría tener muchos niños sin problemas…- al decir esto Miroku la cara de su amigo se nubló y calló como si hubiera dicho algo terrible.

-Lo siento yo no…-

-Déjalo… no importa, ahora dime porque estas aquí-

-El padre de los niños tiene fiebre, sobrevivió toda la noche aunque el hermano enfermero nos recomienda que dejemos se despida de sus hijos antes de…- Miroku parecía apesadumbrado aunque había vivido incontables muertes.

-Lo suponía sus heridas eran muy graves… más que nada en un hombre de su edad…lo que no comprendo es que papel juego yo en todo esto- - ¿Por qué me llamas a mi?

-Hable con Akira, y le explique que con suerte le restan unas horas de vida. El me rogó que fueras a hablar con el aunque no me ha dicho el porque- Miroku estaba sinceramente desconcertado, no era el pedido más usual de un moribundo.

Vamos…no perdamos más tiempo acá- dijo mientras observaba a Kagome

-Seguro… y que no quieres despertarla no tiene nada que ver ¿No?-

-Cállate monje – sonrío Inuyasha

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Entrar a la enfermería era como abrir una puerta hacia un extraño y desconocido vivero. En el jardín contiguo un centenar de plantas eran regadas por un joven novicio. Los monjes realizaban pequeñas actividades antes del desayuno y las lecturas de la mañana.

El cuarto de los enfermos era en cambio muy distinto al bello jardín. Media docena de monjes ancianos dormían en sus camas, uno, no muy afortunado tenia rastros de algún castigo físico que le debieron de imponer en su juventud, toda su espalda tenia cicatrices producidas por un látigo. En un rincón, apartado yacía un hombre joven aun si lo comparamos con los demás, pero su cara cenicienta y el color violáceo de sus manos mostraban que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo.

-Muchacho… Ven aquí- murmuró el hombre

De haberse tratado de otra persona esta ya se encontraría con sus antepasados ante tamaña falta de respeto hacia su persona, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba este hombre no era ni el momento ni en lugar para una discusión sobre respeto hacia los caballeros.

-Me estoy muriendo…- su rostro se contraía en una inequívoca muestra de dolor

-Eso no es nada nuevo… ya lo sabíamos- parecía una respuesta un tanto cruel pero si a Akira no le quedaba mucho tiempo lo mejor era ir al grano. Averiguar que era lo que deseaba ese hombre.

Es cierto… en primer lugar quería agradecerte por salvarnos… no tenias obligación alguna para con nosotros y…- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por Inuyasha.

No necesitas agradecerme nada… pero antes de morir deberías despedirte de tus hijos, ellos tendrían que ser quienes estuvieran aquí –

No… antes de morir debo confiarte algo… si no fuese porque la vida de mis hijos está en juego guardaría silencio… siempre creí que esto moriría conmigo… que Kagome sería mayor… que la vería casada y con hijos…o al menos que Souta ya fuese un hombre…-

Kagome no es mi hija…- suspiró con tristeza contenida al decir esto.

Inuyasha se quedo helado, entonces le habían mentido… sabia como era sentir que es todo irreal… que vivís en un sueño… era muy duro ir encontrando paso a paso el rumbo después de una revelación como esta, pero no dudaba que Kagome seria capaz de sobrellevarlo con entereza.

No es algo tan terrible… es adoptada no importa… ella lo ama como si fuera su verdadero padre- Inuyasha se daba cuenta que era muy doloroso para el viejo contarle todo esto, pero no le encontraba mayor trascendencia al asunto.

-Ella no es adoptada… solo que no es mi hija natural…-

Esta vez Inuyasha de callo no quería interrumpir más al hombre y su cabeza ya no comprendía que deseaba Akira. Bueno, entonces no era adoptada lo cual lo convertía a su esposa en adultera pero tampoco encontraba un buen motivo para contarle nada a el!

- Hace 18 años yo trabajaba en la castillo del conde Otaro, en los establos… no era más que un simple mozo de cuadra…El conde tenia tres hijos varones, hombres altos y fuertes. Pero a pesar de que casi nunca salía se rumoreaba que también había una niña. Claro que para ese momento no me interesaban los rumores. Una noche oí gritos que venían del bosque lindero al castillo. El conde estaba pegándole a una joven, casi una niña. Al ver esa escena quede petrificada…

_Flash back_

_¡Como te atreves! ¡Eres una maldita furcia! Estás embarazada ya lo se todo hija del diablo, manchas el nombre de nuestra familia, ¿Qué pensabas hacer? El no te ama y jamás lo hará. Eres solo una conquista más en la larga lista de todas sus conquistas…Siempre te preferí entre tus hermanos a pesar de ser mujer… nada te negué y así me agradeces…llevando en tu vientre al bastardo del… ¡¿Quién se atreve a husmear en mis asuntos!?-vociferó el conde, aunque instantes después pareció pensar en algo._

_Ven aquí, nada te sucederá buen hombre- dijo de manera afable.-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Soy Aki…trabajo en los establos, lo siento mucho… no quería interrumpir… oí gritos y vine a ver si sucedía algo.-se arrojó al suelo suplicando piedad_

_-¿Aki…cuanto ganas trabajando en los establos?_

_-Techo y comida señor con eso me alcanza-dijo con temor a sonar desagradecido._

_-Que te parecería tener tu negocio Aki, la lana sube todos los años sin interrupción, pronto será un gran negocio, además los ingleses detestamos comprarle a los ladinos flamencos serias un comerciante rico…por supuesto hay algo que quiero que hagas a cambio… te casaras con mi hija y se irán muy lejos. Te daré suficiente oro para comenzar el negocio-_

_Aki no salía en si de su asombro, era increíble, se le ofrecía tener su propio negocio, dejar de ser un siervo para convertirse en un ciudadano de las grandes ciudades del reino… un hombre libre…además que se casaría con una joven noble!_

_Naneko miraba la escena horrorizada, no deseaba alejarse de su casa, si lo hacia el jamás podría encontrarla…_

_-Ella te enseñará lo que necesites saber de cuentas o a leer si lo necesitas, tratarás a su hijo como si fuera tuyo, y lo más importante- _

_-Jamás regresaras al castillo. __**Nunca**__ ¿Lo has entendido?_

_Naneko lloraba mientras corría para marcharse de ese horrible lugar. Su padre la acababa de vender como un objeto en el bazar…_

_Cuando Aki se estaba por ir Otaro le dijo_

_-Aki no es un nombre apropiado para un hombre de negocios… desde ahora te harás llamar Akira Toriyama. Ahora vete-_

_-Una última cosa, si la tocas…__** te mato**__…-_

_Fin del flash back_

-No tengo familiares vivos, y no puedo dejar a mis hijos en manos seguras…por favor… llévelos a ver al conde Otaro… sus tres hijos han muerto, y lo ultimo que supe de el es que mando a llamar a un sobrino para decidir si este heredaría el condado, no

hay heredero y quizás acepte ampararlos y reconocerlos como sus nietos… Souta es el único superviviente directo que puede heredar…-

-Todo esto es una locura. Otaro es un hombre avaro y católico casi llegando al fanatismo, jamás consentirá en dejar sus posesiones a un niño el cual es un plebeyo.

-Por eso usted es tan importante, su amigo es monje y ambos han regresado de tierra santa, quizás eso sumado a la vejez y a la falta de heredero mellen al conde lo suficiente para aceptarlos… solo deseo lo mejor para mis hijos… daría mi alma al diablo si supiera que con eso aseguro su felicidad. Pero me esta negada esa elección, solo intento evitar la muerte de mi hijo y que mi pequeña termine en un burdel.

-En caso de que el conde se negase, ¿Qué desea que se haga con ellos?-

-Hay oro enterrado junto al árbol del jardín de mi casa en el pueblo, lo suficiente como para que algún caballero acepte a Souta como paje y aun quedaría una pequeña dote para casar a Kagome. – Akira se veía cada segundo que pasaba un poco más viejo, como si la vida que fluía a través de su sangre se escapara.

-Sea… haré lo que me pides, pero después de ello no cuidare más de ninguno de los dos.

-Kagome…!- la cara de Akira reflejaba el terror y la culpa que sentía, su hija estaba escondida detrás de una cortina…había oído todo.

-Te amo pequeña…siempre lo hice…-dijo Akira al exhalar su último suspiro en este mundo, no volvería a ver a sus hijos nunca más.


End file.
